Dear Durbe-sama
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Mach's letter to Durbe from Matarra's Barian Drabbles.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Dear Durbe-sama**

**Humor**

**Durbe/Mach**

**Mach's letter to Durbe from Matarra's Barian Drabbles.**

**(I don't own Zexal. I don't own the letter. I don't own the inspiration. That honor goes to Matarra.)**

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Yes. I got permission from Matarra to write this. Anybody who's read her story, Barian Drabbles, should know where I got this from.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, Durbe-sama.<p>

Excuse my handwriting. I am finding it incredibly difficult to write with only one hoof. My apologies. 'Hand.' I have not yet properly adapted to this human form.

To be frank, your ally, Yuma, was the one who asked me to write this. And he read it over my shoulder the entire time. I do not understand why he had chosen to do so. Maybe it was simply his human curiosity. He said, and I quote, "It's not every day you see a Pegasus-Human-Duel Monster Spirit-Guardian thingy write a letter to a Knight-Barian-Human-Buddy of my buddy."

I chose to remind Astral that the child needs some new words for his vocabulary. That was quite a confusing experience.

I believe today marks your year's end. Congratulations. Looking back, I find it amazing how the years passed by. You have been otherwise trapped in a world destined for destruction, meanwhile I have been safeguarding the only piece of your memory this world still has.

Number 44: Sky Pegasus.

I can remember quite vividly the day you first received that card. Though we had not met until an hour after, I distinctly remember the curiosity on your face when you picked it up. It had become your ray of hope after the loss of your father and even I, a creature of myth, could see how important that card was going to be to you.

Apologies for the water stains. Yuma started crying when he read the previous page and his tears touched the paper. Now he is standing further away from me, promising that he 'won't even touch the paper with his little finger.'

Astral simply **must** help that boy. I fear that he shall attack my own vocabulary eventually.

I am curious about the welfare of your friends. How are they all doing? I heard a few things from their Guardians, but other than that, I know little. Has Alit matured any? Has Gilag? Is Misael controlling his temper? Or is Vector being as merciless in his pranks as ever?

Have you located Nasch and Merag yet? I remember you speaking of the two rather fondly when you were a knight. Especially her.

[There is a brief pause in writing, evident by the change of pressure on the ink pen.]

I apologize again, Durbe-sama. Yuma cannot seem to leave anything alone. I had to request that Astral take him out of my room before I chose to place him in the trap section of the ruins. Amazingly, he sped out of my room with such speed, I caught myself wondering if he was a chipmunk. I recall one moving like that under my hooves while on the way to the United Lands.

Even to this day, I'm surprised that I hadn't bucked you off my back and trampled you. I was quite frightened. You truly have calming hands when it comes to animals such as myself, even though I don't look like one anymore.

I have little else to say, my master, other than this. Regardless of what might have occurred in the terrible past or what might occur in the mysterious future, I trust that you have the strength needed to push through them.

Tell Misael-san Jinlong says hello. And please inform Alit that he must come to my ruins eventually. He dropped his history test here on his way back from your school. (I request that you not ask for specifics in the matter. Your Baria portals are some of the strangest things I've ever come across.) Also, please inform Gilag that Ponta wishes him a happy birthday.

One more thing, Master. I would also greatly appreciate it if you return to the ruins sometime.

You left your scarf here again.

I wish you a 'happy birthday,' Master, and hope that you have many more in the future.

Your steed,

Mach.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Gah. I couldn't make it 1000 words. Darn. Anyway, I hope this worked, Matarra. Please review, everybody.<strong>


End file.
